The present invention relates to nail polish bottle holders that are utilized during application of the nail polish. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable nail polish bottle holder that also provides a stable platform on which to rest one""s hands during the application of the nail polish.
Fingernail polish has been, and will continue to be, a popular cosmetic staple. When applying fingernail polish it is desirable not only to have a stable surface to place one""s hand for application of the polish, but also to have a means of securely holding a bottle of fingernail polish so as to prevent any tipping and/or spilling of bottle. Furthermore, it is desirable to have the fingernail polish bottle in a location that is close to the polish application area to prevent the need for over-reaching and, again, the possibility of tipping and/or spilling of the bottle. Moreover, it is a desirable convenience that both the surface for application and the means for securely holding the bottle are portable, allowing the user to apply fingernail polish at any opportune location, e.g., at home while sitting on the couch, on the bus, in a car or airplane, at the beach, etc.
Various patents have attempted to address these desires. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,500 and 5,909,811 describe bottle holders. Each of these bottle holders is provided with a single bottle holding container to which is attached flexible arms that may be draped over the arm or leg of the user, or laid flat upon a surface. Each of these bottle holders accommodates only a single bottle and neither provides a flat surface upon which a user may rest their hand for fingernail polish application. The ""500 Patent does provide a ring ofxe2x80x9cpetalsxe2x80x9d upon which a user may place one finger at a time for application of polish, however, the finger must be raised without any support under the hand causing it to be unstable/movable during polish application. Further, if the xe2x80x9cpetalsxe2x80x9d are used, the fingernail is in very close proximity to the bottle making application of the polish difficult and awkward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,312 describes a nail polish bottle holder that also provides an area for resting of the hand during application of the polish. The device described in the ""312 Patent is comprised of a flexible foam material incorporating a plurality of notches into which may be inserted one or more bottles. The fact that the ""312 device is comprised of foam makes it rather unstable, e.g., bottles may be tipped and the user""s hand is not rigidly supported, and less durable than something fabricated of a rigid material such as plastic.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for a fingernail polish holder that is able to accommodate numerous types/shapes of nail polish bottles, that provides a stable surface for the hand during application of the polish, that places the bottle in close proximity to the hand during application of the polish allowing for non-awkward application of the polish, that is easily transported, and that is durable in construction.
The desires and needs described above are in large measure met by the portable nail polish table of the present invention. The portable nail polish table generally comprises a base portion and a pair of side flaps. The base portion includes a nail polish bottle holding well and a grippable, stabilizing flange. The side flaps are proximate the base portion and are able to present a substantially horizontal work surface area. The stabilizing flange is substantially perpendicular to the horizontal works surface area when presented. Further, upon gripping of the stabilizing flange, e.g., with the knees or legs, the side flaps are maintained in a substantially horizontal orientation.
In a preferred configuration, the side flaps are hingedly secured to the base portion allowing the nail polish table to be configured between a usable configuration and a portable configuration. Further, in a preferred configuration, the base portion includes at least two, and more preferably three, nail polish bottle holding wells. Each of the holding wells are preferably of a different shape and/or size. The nail polish table may additionally include a lip edge that surrounds the substantially horizontal work surface area to prevent items/liquids from rolling off the work surface.